An object hierarchy structure, such as a computer tree, allows a user to quickly navigate through the hierarchy structure. Object hierarchies generally include parent node(s), which can be expanded, and child node(s) (e.g., that represent or map to real-world object(s)) that can be found within those parent nodes. A user can expand a parent node to view the contents of that node, or compress a parent node when the contents of the parent node are no longer need be visible. The nodes can correspond to objects of a variety of data types as well as application types. For example, base nodes as well as child nodes correspond to file or application directories, and the contents therein can be documents, media, applications etc.
Increasing advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality . . . ) have significantly contributed to making the world a smaller place as well as increase global competition. More particularly, businesses and individuals of today produce and manage much more work product than counterparts of several years prior. Individuals often multitask numerous items (e.g., documents, spreadsheets, statements, presentations, media . . . ) as well as applications that facilitate managing and working with such items. As such, various software-based tools have been developed to aid user(s) with multi-tasking. One very powerful tool is a file management system, which allows users to quickly view and access directories and respective content. For example, a file management system can present directories and/or contents via a tree-based hierarchy (e.g., object hierarchy)—this is a very logical and user intuitive scheme for presentation of information associated with file management. However, file management systems are merely one example of numerous instances in which object hierarchy structures are useful to present information to user(s) and/or facilitate manipulation of information associated with object(s) of the hierarchy structure.
Creating a new object within an object hierarchy, however, has historically been a counterintuitive process. For example, in order to create a new object under a parent node, a user typically used a mouse right-clicked on the parent node and then navigated through several menus in order to select the desired object type (e.g., message, variable, port, etc.). Alternatively, after selecting a parent node, the user navigated through several options from the main menu in order to select the desired object type. Other techniques for ascertaining functionality include employing a right-click menu, a toolbar, and associated modeless tool windows such as a properties window. Although highly useful, such conventional object hierarchy scheme has not kept pace with the ever increasing demands placed on computer users to work faster and concurrently handle greater amounts of file and application types. Discoverability of how to perform an operation has often times been a confusing and daunting task for user(s). Conventionally, user(s) have been required to go through numerous steps (e.g., opening up a directory/node to view contents, accessing files therein, launching tertiary applications associated with respective files to effect various functionality . . . ) in order to accomplish a desired result. This has been overburdening to the user. Accordingly, an improved system and methodology to facilitate computer-based object management and manipulation is highly desired.